thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Venice Vanderlaan
For more on Venice's backstory, traits, and other interesting things, click 'here' to see her page on the Salmon Wikia. Venice Vanderlaan '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Venice Vanderlaan Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 15 Weapon: Being a strong, fit girl, Venice can wield any weapon, though she's most effective with an axe, it being just heavy enough to hold strong in a fight. Her secondary weapon would be a spear, as she is more than capable of throwing one a good distance. Her final weapon would be her filed teeth '''and '''sharpened nails, cosmetic changes that would help Venice in the games. Appearance: Venice is a dark skinned woman who is rather good looking. She has silky long black hair, and gleaming silver eyes. She is built big, though her rigorous training has left her with a curvy, yet well muscled body. She stands at a taller height, being 5'8", and she's bigger, weighing in at 150 lbs. Strengths/skills: Being a career, Venice is very good at combat, her time in the career academy making her dangerous with many weapons. Her second strength is her near limitless stamina, allowing her to run, fight, or hold her breath for longer. She is also very strong, able to go toe-to-toe with male careers that are usually double her size. Her biggest strength is being very tough, being able to shake off quiet a few blows and fight through injuries. Weakness(es): Venice is not really good with plant identification, spending most of her time in luxurious District 1. She also possesses little to no survival skills, not even knowing how to properly light a fire. Her biggest weakness is her extreme lust, as any attractive man with good manipulation can play Venice like a fiddle. Personality: Venice is a bit different than a common career. She doesn't show off, she's not arrogant, and she isn't overly social. Instead, Venice is cool, level headed, and extremely dangerous. She only makes allies for her own gains, not because she likes them, showing how indifferent she is. Venice is extremely hardy, and is nearly impossible to mentally break her down. She is also very dedicated to winning the games, stopping at nothing to achieve victory. Venice is very self-reliant, not wanting help from others. Although impassive '''most of the time, Venice can show emotion, though it's hard to do. She's also '''solitary, only really agreeeing to ally with others just to get what she wants. A big strength of Venice's personality is how unpredictable she is, her emotions mostly hidden. Downfalls of Venice though include being very amoral, not caring for right and wrong. She's abrasive, disregarding the feelings of others. Venice can anger others by being uncooperative, not wanting to follow orders she dislikes. She also angers others by being unappreciative, not thanking others for things done for her. Her biggest negative is her extreme lustful nature. If she takes a liking to someone, she'll want to get intimate with them. If they refuse, then Venice will just kill them instead. Backstory/History: '''Many people wonder how Venice became such a cold, careless person. She was born in the worst parts of District 1, always living in poverty, just fighting to get scraps. Her parents were uncaring of Venice, leaving her alone and starving. Venice at first was always in sorrow, but soon, her sorrow began to grow cold. It wasn't long before Venice began to kill. Her first kill was another slum dweller over a can of food. Venice didn't enjoy it, but she didn't hate it either, not caring that she killed someone over food. It was just human nature, right? Venice grew, alone and without guidance, becoming a loose cannon of sorts. She was a thief, a liar, and generally deceptive individual. She was one bad person, just trying to survive in the hardships of District 1. Though her days of crime were soon ended, when she was caught in an act of fraud by peacekeepers. Seeing her as just a young 12 year old, the peacekeepers decided to transfer Venice into the care of a richer widow. Although the two didn't get along at first, Venice realized that this would be the way to escape the slums, and maybe live a good life... Venice grew up to be like the regular District 1 girl. She went to the career academy a lot, where her hard dedication went into long hours of vigorous training. Venice was soon a top trainee at the academy, especially for her age. Though even she seemed to be on the right track, Venice was still, and would always be, a cold killer who cared for no other person. After getting into a brutal argument with another female trainee, Venice nearly killed said trainee. Due to the act of violence, the now 15 year old Venice was expelled from the academy, never allowed to come back. For once, Venice showed emotion, coming home in a rage that evening. Venice secretly spent her adoptive mother's money in a strange cosmetic shop, one known for making tributes deadlier. She got her teeth sharpened so they could rip flesh, and her nails were transformed into claws, capable of deep scratches. When Venice's adoptive mother found out, she ordered Venice to leave the house. Unfortunately for her, Venice was going nowhere, and instead of return to the slums, she ended up sinking her sharpened teeth into her adoptive mother's neck, ripping her throat out. Spitting the blood out and nearly vomitting, Venice cared more about the fact that she'd have to get used to the taste of blood, then that she actually killed someone else. Knowing no one would miss the widow, Venice simply disposed of her body in the fireplace, the corpse becoming ashes. Being expelled from the career academy didn't stop Venice from training though. She took up underground pit fighting, becoming well known in the underground of District 1. It was there her lust got too much for her, and Venice ended up sleeping with a man. Yet Venice wasn't horrified, nor scared. Instead, she was pleased, the night being one to remember. Though while remembering the fond thought, Venice volunteered, ready to go in the games, to win just for the money, and nothing else. '''Height: 5'8" Fears: Embarassment Alliance: Careers Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes